This is a four-month, cross-sectional study of approximately 400 self-identified HIV+ SFGH ER patients. The goals are to characterize HIV+ patients presenting to the ER in the age of highly active viral therapy and to describe predictors of not using primary care services in this population. HIV viral load data will be used to characterize the clinical status of these patients and will be evaluated as a potential predictor of whether patients had received primary care within 6 months of their ER visit.